RM
|lugar = Goyang, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = Rapero, compositor, productor |voz = |instrumentos = |período = 2013-actualidad |agencia = Big Hit Entertainment |relacionado = BTS }}RM (알엠) es un rapero surcoreano. Debutó como miembro y líder de BTS en 2013. En 2015, lanzó su primer mixtape en solitario, RM. A partir de diciembre de 2018, su segundo mixtape, Mono, fue el álbum más exitoso por un artista coreano en Billboard 200. Inicios de vida RM nació el 12 de septiembre de 1994 en Ilsan, Corea del Sur.BTS Profile Su familia está compuesta por sus padres y una hermana menor.[더스타프로필 방탄소년단 랩몬스터, 감출수 없는 '섹시 예찬론자' 본능] Él atribuye a «Fly» de Epik High como una de las razones por las que se interesó en el hip-hop.방탄소년단, 네 꿈은 뭐니? (인터뷰) Antes de su debut con BTS, fue un underground lamado Runch Randa. Lanzó una serie de canciones y una vez colaboró con Zico.세상의 총알을 막아내는 소년들그룹 방탄소년단 RM habla inglés con fluidez, aprendió con su madre cuando era niño y mirando a la serie Friends.Get To Know BTS: Rap MonsterBTS's Rap Monster talks travel Se ha descrito a sí mismo como un ateo.[인터뷰 랩몬스터 '욕하기 위해서라도 믹스테잎을 꼭 들어주시면 좋겠다'] RM fue presentado a Bang Si-hyuk, el actual CEO de Big Hit, por el rapero Sleepy que había visto a RM rapear.슬리피 "방탄소년단 랩몬스터, 내가 발굴… 데뷔 전 미공개 음원 있다"(인터뷰) Carrera RM fue reclutado como el primer miembro de BTS en 2010 durante una audición de talentos de Big Hit. RM entrenó durante tres años con Suga y J-Hope.How BTS is changing K-pop for the betterGet To Know BTS: J-Hope Durante su entrenamiento, RM interpretó cinco canciones acreditadas como BTS en 2010 y 2011.임정희 "美서 '아메리칸 아이돌' 나가래요 También trabajó como compositor para el grupo GLAM y le ayudó a escribir su primer single, «Party (XXO)», una canción explícitamente pro-LGBTQ que Billboard calificó como «una de las canciones más innovadoras de un grupo coreano en la última década».10 Kpop Videos for LGBTQ Pride Month En junio de 2013, hizo su debut como miembro de BTS en M! Countdown, interpretando «No More Dream» del álbum 2 Cool 4 Skool.How BTS is changing K-pop for the better RM ha colaborado con muchos artistas coreanos y americanos. El 4 de marzo de 2015, lanzó un single con Warren G titulado, «P.D.D (Please Don't Die)», junto con su vídeo musical, que mostraba imágenes detrás de escena de su colaboración en Los Ángeles.[Video BTS′ Rap Monster and Warren G Call Out All the Haters in ′P.D.D′ MV] Junto con EE y Dino J, RM colaboró con el grupo proyecto de hip hop, MFBTY en la canción «Bucku Bucku». Apareció en el videoclip de «Bucku Bucku», y también tuvo un cameo en otro vídeo musical de MFBTY de la canción «Bang Diggy Bang Bang». [Video MFBTY Breaks It Down with EE, BTS′ Rap Monster and Dino-J in ′Buckubucku′ MV] RM lanzó su primer mixtape en solitario, RM el 17 de marzo de 2015. El disco se ubicó en cuadragésimo octavo puesto en «Los 50 mejores álbumes de hip hop de 2015» de Spin.The 50 Best Hip-Hop Albums of 2015 El 9 de abril de 2015, Primary lanzó su EP, 2-1, en el que RM, junto con Kwon Jin-ah, colaboró en la canción «U».RM colaboró con Marvel para la banda sonora de Fantastic Four. El single digital, «Fantastic» con Mandy Ventrice, fue lanzado el 4 de agosto, a través de Melon, Genie, Naver Music y otros sitios de música.랩몬스터, 마블 원작 '판타스틱4' 콜라보 음원 '판타스틱' 4일 발매 El 30 de agosto de 2016, se lanzó el sencillo «Dilemma» de Homme, que RM coprodujo junto con Bang Si-hyuk.방시혁·랩몬스터, 옴므 신곡 지원사격..30일 '딜레마' 발표 - 스타뉴스 Esta fue su segunda producción oficial después de su participación en la canción de BTS, «Epilogue: Young Forever»방탄소년단, 신곡 첫번째 MV 공개..랩몬스터 프로듀싱 참여 y «I Know» publicado en SoundCloud. También colaboró con el rapero estadounidense Wale en una canción llamada «Change», lanzada digitalmente el 19 de marzo de 2017, junto con su videoclip, grabado unas dos semanas antes del lanzamiento de la canción.Wale & BTS' Rap Monster Team Up for Politically Tinged 'Change'Wale & South Korean MC Rap Monster Demand "Change" On Their Political Collab El 23 de octubre de 2018, RM lanzó su segundo mixtape titulada Mono.방탄소년단 RM, 23일 두번째 믹스테이프 발표 ‘혼네·넬 참여’[뮤직와치] En el mismo mes se convirtió en el primer artista coreano en ocupar el primer lugar de Emerging Artists Chart.RM Of BTS Rules Emerging Artists Chart, Billie Eilish Rises to No. 2 En una encuesta realizada por Gallup Korea, se ubicó en el décimo segundo lugar como el idol más preferido de 2018.한국갤럽 데일리 오피니언, 매주 새로운 여론조사 결과를 전합니다 Discografía * 2015: RM * 2018: Mono Filmorgrafía Televisión Referencias en:RM ru:RM Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Miembros de BTS